Hanji Zoe x Mikasa Ackerman
by Tanaashi TM
Summary: One Shot: Mikasa x Hanji, because why not? Anyways, Lemons and Watermelons everywhere. You are warned :D Review and Enjoy.
1. Hanji Zoe x Mikasa Ackerman (Part 1)

"e-eh? Hanji-San what are you doing?" Mikasa was on the ground, crisscross. Behind her, the older woman sighed into Mikasa's neck. Mikasa craned her neck back, Hanji looked into her gray, dark eyes. "Oh, nothing hon'. I'm just practicing skills I might need later on." Hanji let out a giggle and proceeded to put her arms around Mikasa's waist, starting to cradle her from behind. Mikasa stared down, an obvious blush starting to appear on her cheeks. Hanji began to gently rub her nipples under the thin shirt, with this action came a small moan escaping Mikasa's lips, Hanji giggled again "I didn't know you were capable of making those sounds!" She began to rub the soft stubs harder, twisting them in between her thumbs and fingers, Mikasa let out a louder moan of pleasure "H-Hanji-san, please don't do these lewd things.." Mikasa leaned back onto Hanji, throwing her head back in another louder moan as Hanji pulled and clamped down onto her now sensitive, and hard nipples. "I know you don't hate it, It sounds like your starting to enjoy this even." Hanji began to lick Mikasa's neck, running her tongue from her collar bone up to her ear and began to suck on it gently. Mikasa let out a whimper, and her blush deepened. Hanji moved her hands down and under Mikasa's thin button up shirt, and began to slowly pull it up, she then began to suck and nibble on her ear harder, gaining another soft moan. After completely taking off the button up, Hanji flipped Mikasa onto her back, faster than the younger girl could react. "Look at this lewd body of yours Mikasa.. It makes me so excited to think that I have this all to myself for the night."

Mikasa looked up at Hanji, with curious eyes. Hanji slowly went down, and started to run her tongue on Mikasa's body, starting at the waistline and slowly up to edge of her breasts, "H-hanji-san that feels good.." Mikasa moaned out loud as Hanji started to suck on one of them, she twirled her tongue around her nipple, and pinched the other erect one. Mikasa let out another moan of pleasure. She grabbed both her breasts, and squeezed both of the erect tips hard, earning her ears a loud moan from Mikasa, Hanji pulled back both of the younger girl's nubs and started to twist them even harder, Mikasa squeezed both of her legs together, and threw her head back and moaned Hanji's name. _God, Mikasa's moans are making me so horny.. I can't wait to hear her screams of ecstasy when I'm really about to play with her.._

Hanji sat on top of Mikasa's stomach, looking down at the girl's cute face. Hanji smirked, and licked her lips, "I really want to see what's happening down here!" Mikasa propped up on one elbow, "Hanji-San! W-Wait!" before she could say anymore, the older woman took off her pants, along with her panties in one swipe. Mikasa's blush turned into a scarlet red, and she squeezed her legs closer together, Hanji grinned and looked her over with lustful eyes, she put both her hands in between mikasa legs, and tried to pry them apart, The girl squirmed under her touch and tried to keep her legs closed, Mikasa looked up at Hanji with pleading eyes Hanji stared back at her, Something changed in the older woman's eyes, and Hanji began to forcefully pry them open. _My god... Why is Mikasa making me so horny with her struggling?_ Hanji was finally able to spread both of Mikasa's legs open, giving her a beautiful view of Mikasa's glistening pussy. "Oh my oh my, it looks like your pussy down here is aching to be touched." Hanji gently ran her finger over her clit, and back down, and then began to pinch it. Mikasa let out small moans while she did this, digging her hands into the bed fabric.

Hanji ran two fingers through her flaps repeatedly, making a wet sloppy sound as she moved over it back and forth, Hanji looked up with a grin, Mikasa threw her head back and arched her back letting out a loud moan. "Yes! thats the reaction I wanted! Here, Have more!" Hanji giggled louder, and began to rub the girl's clit harder and faster with two fingers, Mikasa stuck her tongue out and curled her toes in another louder moan, by this point Mikasa couldn't control the juices flowing out of her or the moans she was making, "H-hhanji-san!" Mikasa screamed as she began to thrust in rhythm with Hanji's fingers. Hanji started to pump two fingers in her tight hole, Hanji laughed out loud "This is amazing! The amount of lewd juices there are.. and these sloppy sounds it make, are going to drive me crazy!" Hanji leaned her head down to her glistening pussy, and began to tongue fuck her clit whilst fingering her hole. Mikasa screamed Hanji's name, Mikasa grabbed the back of hanji's head and began to grind her wet pussy into Hanji's face. Hanji was suprised at this action, but began to lick her clit faster and finger her harder, making the girl's juices flow out massively. Mikasa stuck her tongue out, a slight line of drool going down the side of her lip and moaned uncontrollable while thrusting into Hanji's face faster.

Hanji stuck another finger in her cunt, causing the girl to arch her back and moan hanji's name, "Hanji-san.. I feel like something is coming!" Hanji smirked, Mikasa ackerman, the strongest if not the strongest female in survey corps is about to climax from being pussy fucked. _your so hot Mikasa.. You have no idea how horny you make me, or how beautiful and vulnerable you look like this.. I can't wait for my fantasies to come true!_ She pumped faster into her cunt, also using her tongue to lick the girl's clit and pinching Mikasa's hard nipples with her free hand. Mikasa dug her fingers into the fabric, curled her toes and let out a loud scream of escasty as she climaxed and pleasure rocketed her body. "Yes! There it is girl! Scream for me!" Hanji giggled out loud, and lapped up the girl's juices with her tongue, cleaning Mikasa's wet pussy thoroughly. As the girl lay limp and exhausted Hanji stood up and started to unbutton her collar neck and straps.

Mikasa looked at Hanji with tired eyes, the older woman began to undress with a smile on her face humming to herself. "Hanji-san... What are you doing?" Hanji seem to just notice her, "You know, We have to share sometimes" She paused and looked at Mikasa with a devilish grin, The younger girl starting to catch on. "Now Mikasa, It's time for you to make me feel good."

-Jikimoruka


	2. Hanji Zoe x Mikasa Ackerman (Part 2)

**Sorry for the short part 2 for Mikasa Ackerman. I think I might have just gotten lazy, and I'm sorry :( But I still hope you enjoyed this fanfiction so far. Much Love, Review and Enjoy. From your lonely friend...**

 **\- Jikimoruka**

* * *

Hanji undid her buttons and took off her shirt, revealing a petite body and small breasts, and slowly tugging her pants down. Mikasa crawled up to her and pinned her to the bed, taking control of Hanji this time by kissing and licking her nipples softly. This small act of domination had Hanji's panties soaking wet and throbbing to be touched. Hanji let out a soft moan as the girl sucked harder and twirled her tongue around the hard nubs. Mikasa was the one to giggle this time, as she propped Hanji up onto the wall, and faced her soaking wet panties, Hanji fingering and rubbing the fabric that covered her wetness, annoyed at how slow Mikasa was at doing foreplay. Mikasa pouted, "Hanji-San you have to be patient" she removed Hanji's hands, and slowly glided her pointer finger from her hole to her clit doing this repeatedly until Hanji had enough. Hanji flung her panties off and spread her legs thrusting her glistening pussy infront of Mikasa's face, Hanji's lower half aching to be touched.

Mikasa pinched the older woman's clit hard, making Hanji moan. She rubbed her thumb over the sensitive spot and licked Hanji's cunt, creating a flow of lewd juices to come out. Mikasa was greedy though, she wanted to feel the same sensation Hanji gave her before, she flipped around lowering her glistening wetness in front of Hanji's face, whilst licking and fingering the older woman's cunt at the same time. Hanji obliged, licking Mikasa's cunt once again and fingering her clit. Mikasa found it increasingly harder to keep making her superior feel good when Hanji was constantly finger fucking her, letting out a loud moan Mikasa stuffed her pussy into Hanji's mouth wanting to feel the woman's tongue go in deeper. Hanji smirked, and the girls changed positions again, sitting on top of Mikasa's face with her Cunt hovering over the younger girl's mouth. "I heard this position feels amazing" Hanji looked down at Mikasa, winking at her. She lowered her cunt, and Mikasa began licking it. Hanji began to face fuck Mikasa with her pussy, slowly riding her face faster and faster. Hanji's eyes crossed, _Oh my god.. This feels amazing_ She threw her head into the air in a loud series of moans. She completely sat on Mikasa's face, Hanji starting to reach her climax. Mikasa sensed it, and began to flick her tongue in and out with more desperation, wanting to make her superior feel good. Hanji grabbed the back of Mikasa's head, and thrusted into her tongue, Letting out one final scream before climaxing, This was the hardest Hanji had ever came, harder than when Captain Levi had introduced her to sex, "Oh my god!" She screamed as she finally let go of Mikasa, and flopped onto the bed. She glanced at the younger trainee, Mikasa smiled softly back at her, Hanji smiled "Your quite good at this Mikasa, we should visit eachother often."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikasa skipped happily by Hanji's side, feeling reinvigorated from the night before. She was given stares of confusion by many of the other trainees passing by. Hanji smirked and pulled Mikasa into a quick hug, "Did you like my treatment last night hon'?" She played with Mikasa's coat collar and glanced at her. The younger girl's blush deepened as she crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding eye contact with Hanji, "N-no, I didn't enjoy it Hanji-san.." Hanji raised one eyebrow and grinned wider "Whatever you say hon'"

-Jikimoruka


End file.
